


A Close Shave

by secondalto



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Porn, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between them won’t go forward until something goes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> written for Applesauce Parker who won me in Sweet Charity.

 “Ain’t kissin’ you ‘til you get rid of that gorram thing on your lip.”

Zoe was holding Wash off, hand on his chest. His smiling face folded quickly. She didn’t like seeing him frown.  It was almost a foreign look for him. She was this close to changing her mind but pushed that sentiment down and stood her ground.

“Fine,” Wash sighed. “I’ll go do it.” He turned away, heading for his bunk.

“Wait,” Zoe said. Wash stopped.  Zoe stood and took his hand. “I’ll do it for you.”

The smile returned to Wash’s face, hitting all of Zoe’s buttons. That smile is what had finally won her over. The crew, Mal especially, teased her mercilessly about it but she weathered their jibes.  Wash had always smiled at her whenever he’d seen her. Slowly she’d went from distrust to uncertainty to grudging respect to trust to like and now it was lust bordering on love. Not that she would admit that to anyone, let alone Mr. Hoban Washburne.

The rest of the crew was noticeably absent, not that it was surprising. They were planet side for the first time in a long haul. Wash had taken the opportunity to try and seduce her. She was willing, but not before the mustache was gone. They reached his bunk and he silently got out the shaving gear. She shouldn’t have been surprised he owned any. Now she was thinking about he, Wash didn’t have a beard, so obviously he shaved some. She filled a bowl with water just this side of scalding. Wash sat on the bed, waiting. 

She carefully placed the bowl on the floor. The way he was watching her every move did things to her. “You gotta a cloth to wash your face with?” she asked.

“In the bag with the razor,” he managed to squeak out.

She opened the bag and smiled when she saw the cloth, it was made of the same kind of material his shirt was, the pattern loud and wild. She took it out, dipped in the water and applied it to his face. He made a small hissing sound, probably because of the heat. But it was necessary to soften up his skin. She left the cloth on his face while she rooted around in his bag. There were several of the small one handed type razors, fashioned after those from Earth-that-was. They were hard to come by and most travelers that Zoe knew favored the long straight razors that could double as a weapon should a person need to defend themselves. Wash also had some dearly precious shaving cream. That was even rarer.

“Best not let Mal know you got this stuff. He swore he’d kiss anyone who had some. He hates using soap.” She removed the cloth from his face.

Wash nodded. “I’ve seen his cuts. I won’t talk if you won’t.”

“Now why would I go and do a fool thing like that? Want to keep my man looking good.”

“Your man?” Wash waggled an eyebrow.

“Best close your mouth now, wouldn’t want to cut it ‘fore I kiss it.”

Wash quickly closed his mouth, staring up at her expectantly. She shook the can of shaving cream and sprayed a generous amount into her hand. Then she lathered it all over his face, not just his upper lip. Wash looked kinda comical like that and Zoe wished she could take a picture of it. If she was going to do this, best do it right.  She wet the razor and then straddled his lap.  He went wide-eyed but said nothing. Zoe could feel his desire and chuckled.

“All I promised was a kiss, fly-boy.”

Zoe tilted Wash’s face up and studied it for a moment. Bringing the razor forward, she ran it slowly down his cheek. The scrape of metal against hair seemed loud to her ears. Wash just kept his eyes on her, following her hand. She rinsed the razor and repeated the movement. Rinse, shave, rinse. She did both his cheeks first, the underside of his chin, his chin, leaving the moustache for last. Wash automatically shifted his face so she could get to it more easily. She smiled at him, wriggling a little which made him groan.

She’d been careful all throughout the process, but now she went even more slowly. Her movements were exaggerated as she dragged the razor over his skin. Bit by bit the hair disappeared, washed away in the bowl of quickly cooling water. Every time she leaned over to rinse the razor off, she moved against Wash’s erection, eliciting a sound from him. She was getting herself worked up, too. Finally, the last shred of it washed away, Zoe picked up the cloth. Dipping it into the water, she brought it to his face. The remaining shaving cream was wiped away, leaving Wash’s face hair free. She ran her hand over its smoothness.

“Do I get that kiss now?” he whispered.

She leaned back to inspect her work. She dropped the cloth. It landed in the water with a splash. Her hands moved to his shoulders. Gently she pushed him back so that he landed flat on the bed. She moved herself to straddle him more. Zoe almost wished she was the kinda woman who wore skirts or dresses. For now she’d have to make do. She closed her eyes and pressed her body against his. Wash tried to say something but it was lost in a moan as she rubbed against him. She moved faster, faster, seeking something she hadn’t experienced in too damned long. Wash was doing his best to keep up, his hands had moved to her hips and he was thrusting against her.  Zoe heard a keening sound, realizing she was making it as she came. Wash made a strangled sound and she felt the dampness of his pants as she collapsed on top of him.

It was a few moments before she could gather her senses. She lifted her head, kissing Wash full on the mouth before sitting up. He was surprised for a moment before grinnin’ like a gorram fool. She wiggled off the bed, heading for the ladder. She turned before she left. “Maybe next time we could try that without clothes.”

 


End file.
